Even If We Are Worlds Apart, You Shall Stay In My Heart
by Wanderer of the Sky
Summary: Hermione walks regularly to the Weasleys' shop, not to buy things, but to see someone that she knows. She doesn't know whether or not she loves him, but she definitely knows she has a crush.


**A/N:** _This story was inspired by my friend whom I promised to write a Fremione for her birthday, and its late. But who cares. I love you, dude_ (platonically)!  
 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter_

 **Criticism or any form of advice is highly appreciated!**

* * *

 **Even If We're Worlds Apart, You Shall Stay In My Heart**

Hermione walked down the street, her head held up high and her curly golden locks in a ponytail.

Her usual robe attire was gone and was replaced with normal muggle clothes from her home. She usually packed extra clothes with her attire because she always knew that she might need it.

Hermione was currently walking down the streets of Diagon Alley with other students from Hogwarts as well. They weren't accompanying her, but they were all going to the same place: Weasleys' Wizard Weezes.

Honestly, that shop was brilliant in its own way. The main use for the shop was mostly for the fun of Fred and George, but also to distract wizards from You-Know-Who. Hermione noticed that when the shop first opened, there had been more smiles around Hogwarts, it plagued the halls and shined throughout the days.

The blonde-haired girl smiled at the idea that the Weasleys were looking out for others. They were doing what they did best; they put smiles on everyone's faces. Especially Fred, well, that might be a little biased considering that Hermione had a minuscule crush on him. However, she would never admit to that.

She walked closer to the store, smiling softly as she sees children running in laughing. Going inside, she noticed the familiar red-head that she always visits. Most people wouldn't be able to differentiate the twins, but Hermione was smart enough to know the difference. She noticed and observed, seeing how both acted and how they talked. After a few months of observing, she knew which one was Fred just from a glance.

The red-head approached her, holding an object in his hand. "'ello Hermione." He exclaimed with utter happiness. "You here to see me again?!"

Hermione laughed, "I know that's you George, you can stop trying to be Fred."

George-not-Fred pouted, yet she knew that he wasn't really sad. "Well, it was worth a shot. Honestly Hermione, you're better than our own _mother_ than telling us apart. And that's ironic considering that she gave birth to us!"

The other twin came over, putting his arm around George's shoulders. "I know right! Maybe you should our mother some lessons, Hermione."

The girl blushed, which did not go unnoticed by George. Seeing this, he looked towards Fred. "Well, I'm going back to the kids, they are probably waiting for me. Why don't you look after this young and beautiful lady here, Freddie?"

Leaving, Fred looked back at Hermione. Remembering her face like the usual. He noticed how her nose would turn red from the cold, or how her eyes would sparkle when they were debating or when she was talking about something she liked.

"Hello Fred, how's the shop been holding up?" She started, not wanting the conversation to get awkward. And she didn't really have a reason to, all her conversations with the red-head were never awkward, much to her delight.

"Well," He started. "It's gotten much better. It brightens up a lot of people's days. Of course we make our family pay more than the others, that's what they deserve for living with us prestigious and famous twins."

Hermione chuckled, "I'm friends with you, does that mean I have to pay more?"

Fred blushed, "N-no. Well, since you are nice and a beautiful friend of mine, I shall give you the Weasley special sale. Everything is half-off for you!" His face scrunched, his eyes in deep concentration. "You're going to have to do the math yourself, 'Mione. I don't really know how much some of the items are if they are half off. And I am not that good in math."

She laughed, "Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine in that subject. However, half-off seems a bit too much, don't you think?!"

Fred shook his head, wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulders and started walking around the shop with her. "Don't worry, 'Mione! I'm sure George won't mind if he doesn't know."

Hermione laughed again. Fred smiled at her action and couldn't resist himself, he pecked a kiss on her cheek.

She gasped, staring at Fred in shock before pecking his own cheek. "Two can play at that game."


End file.
